The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
In recent years, as networks (communication networks) such as the Internet have developed, it has become conceivably possible to connect even home appliances used in the home to a network and enable users to operate such appliances via the network, thereby improving convenience for the user.